


Harry Potter And The Time - Turner Gone Wrong

by DoubleKKookie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Order of the Phoenix members - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: The two boys wouldn't budgeHermione waited about 30 seconds until finally,she said "Alright If you boys won't tell I will! My name Is Hermione Granger,This Is Ronald Weasley but you can him Ron,and this Is Harry James Potter.You may be asking how this Is possible? Were from the future and we accidentally time traveled.If I'm corrected we In the past or future but by your clothing I think were In the '80s or '70s."I do not own Harry Potter! It belongs to JKR and WBS!Harry and Hermione travel back 13 years they thought that this story or past was already written or set In stone! Will they be able to stop Voldermort and save those who were meant to live? Read more to find out!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Harry Potter And The Time - Turner Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Time-Turner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894518) by [realismandromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/realismandromance/pseuds/realismandromance). 



> I hope you all enjoy it! I think this Is going to be such a fun idea I can't wait to write It! Oh, by the way, I was wrong I started this, "It's not gonna be a while" so yeah like I said enjoy and have a fantastic day! - love, Mae!

As you already know I do not own Harry Potter! The Gif's are not mine they belong to JK Rowling, WB Studios, Amino, Quora, Tenor.com, Wallpaperlist.com, and Pinterest.com! **NO COPY-RIGHT ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RESPECTED OWNERS!**

* * *

The first image Is on Pinterest.com and was made by [my.w.tt](my.w.tt)

[Winner of the 2016 Fanfiction Awards! Things will be different for E… #fanfiction Fanfiction](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F608337862137022097%2F&psig=AOvVaw1orsFnD3Rjy64t-PhqJzhT&ust=1613321872903000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCIjY1buq5-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)

The second image Is on Amino Apps and Is by [River Phoenix](https://aminoapps.com/c/harry-potter/page/user/river-phoenix/7KTB_f445kJmLqvNNNDlDm7KxGlBmD)

[Time turner ≧☉_☉≦ | Harry Potter Amino](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fc%2Fharry-potter%2Fpage%2Fblog%2Ftime-turner%2FBKTw_uPMkYQlaKqY0VKXpM7aglK6B&psig=AOvVaw1orsFnD3Rjy64t-PhqJzhT&ust=1613321872903000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCIjY1buq5-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAJ)

The third Is on Quora and Is by [Amber Goldsmith](https://www.quora.com/profile/Amber-Goldsmith) , Researcher of / writer on Harry Potter for 3+ years

[After the battle of Hogwarts in the Harry Potter book, why didn't they use the time turner so](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.quora.com%2FAfter-the-battle-of-Hogwarts-in-the-Harry-Potter-book-why-didnt-they-use-the-time-turner-so-that-they-could-stop-people-from-dying&psig=AOvVaw1orsFnD3Rjy64t-PhqJzhT&ust=1613321872903000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCIjY1buq5-4CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAR)

The fourth image Is on Gifer.com here the link 

<https://gifer.com/en/Xx91>

The fifth image Is on Pinterest.com and It's by [my.w.tt](my.w.tt)

<https://ar.pinterest.com/pin/737534876447735699/>

The sixth image Is by Tenor.com and It's by [Scarface909](https://tenor.com/users/scarface909)

The link to the website Is here https://tenor.com/view/time-turner-harry-potter-moving-spinning-gif-16031036

By the way, the gif Is right where the fourth gif was but Isn't the fourth gif's original place so note that the fourth gif Isn't the 6th!

The seventh Is on [www.walpaperlist.com](https://www.walpaperlist.com/) and Is listen as a random post this Is copy-right free wallpaper so note that!

Like I said before none of these images are mine! **NO COPYRIGHT!**

* * *

Disclaimer 

All quotes In bold belong to JK Rowling and WBS!

**NO COPY-RIGHT ALL RIGHT RESERVED!**

The quotes In bold are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Like I said before “ **NO COPY-RIGHT!”**

**“Copyright Disclaimer under section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976,**

**allowance is made for “fair use” for purposes such as criticism, comment,**

**news reporting, teaching, scholarship, education and research. Fair use is a use permitted**

**by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing.”**

If you want more information about this go to 

[ **https://www.multiplechronicconditions.org/fair-use-act-disclaimer#:~:text=Copyright%20Disclaimer%20under%20section%20107,that%20might%20otherwise%20be%20infringing.** ](https://www.multiplechronicconditions.org/fair-use-act-disclaimer#:~:text=Copyright%20Disclaimer%20under%20section%20107,that%20might%20otherwise%20be%20infringing.)

I also got the copyright disclaimer from this website right here: 

[ **https://www.multiplechronicconditions.org/fair-use-act-disclaimer#:~:text=Copyright%20Disclaimer%20under%20section%20107,that%20might%20otherwise%20be%20infringing.** ](https://www.multiplechronicconditions.org/fair-use-act-disclaimer#:~:text=Copyright%20Disclaimer%20under%20section%20107,that%20might%20otherwise%20be%20infringing.)

None of these quotes are mine all I am doing Is making this more realistic!

This Is for fun and I am not getting any money or anything like that out of this so yeah. **  
** So this Is **“fair use” no COPYRIGHT ALL RIGHTS TO THE RESPECTED OWNERS JK ROWLING AND WB STUDIOS!**

Also sorry If I didn’t explain this the best this Is “fair use” like I said before!

* * *

All quotes In bold belong to JK Rowling and WBS!

**NO COPY-RIGHT ALL RIGHT RESERVED!**

The quotes In bold are from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Like I said before “ **NO COPY-RIGHT!”**

Chapter 1: "Wait We Didn't Go Back 3 Hours We Went Back 13 Years!" said Hermione In a worried voice to Harry.

**The lake was coming nearer and nearer, but there was no sign of anybody. On the opposite bank,**  
**he could see tiny glimmers of silver — his own attempts at a Patronus —**  
**There was a bush at the very edge of the water.**

**Harry threw himself behind it, peering**  
**desperately through the leaves. On the opposite bank, the glimmers of silver were suddenly**  
**extinguished.**

**A terrified excitement shot through him — any moment now —**  
**“Come on!” he muttered, staring about.**

**“Where are you? Dad, come on —” But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake.**

**One of them was lowering its hood.**

**It was time for the rescuer to appear — but no one was coming to help this time —**  
**And then it hit him — he understood.**

**He hadn’t seen his father he had seen himself — Harry flung himself out from**

**behind the bush and pulled out his wand. “EXPECTO PATRONUM! ” he yelled.**

  


**And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling,**  
**silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was**

**galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head**

**and charge at the swarming Dementors… Now it was galloping around and around the black**

**shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness… They were gone.**

  


**The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry across the still surface of the water. It**  
**wasn’t a horse. It wasn’t a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon**  
**above… it was coming back to him…**

  
**It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its**  
**large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized…“Prongs,” he**  
**whispered.**

  
**But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.**  
**Harry stood there, hand still outstretched.**

**Then, with a great leap of his heart, he heard hooves**  
**behind him. He whirled around and saw Hermione dashing toward him, dragging Buckbeak**  
**behind her.**

  
**“What did you do?” she said fiercely. “You said you were only going to keep a lookout!”**

**“I just saved all our lives…” said Harry. “Get behind here behind this bush — I’ll explain.”**

  
**Hermione listened to what had just happened with her mouth open yet again.**

  


**“Did anyone see you?”**

  
**“Yes, haven’t you been listening? I saw me but I thought it was my dad! It’s okay!”**

  
**“Harry, I can’t believe it… You conjured up a Patronus that drove away all those Dementors!**

**That’s very, very advanced magic.”**

**“I knew I could do it this time,” said Harry, “because I’d already done it… Does that make**  
**sense?”**

  
**“I don’t know — Harry, look at Snape!”**

**Together they peered around the bush at the other bank. Snape had regained consciousness. He**  
**was conjuring stretchers and lifting the limp forms of Harry, Hermione, and Black onto them. A**  
**fourth** stretcher, **no doubt bearing Ron, was already floating at his side. Then, the wand held out in**  
**front of him, he moved them away toward the castle.**

* * *

**As Harry and Hermione made their way to the castle something,**

**odd was about to happen everything went black and then they**

**woke up In an unknown area somehow Ron was there when they woke up.**

"Ron, Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Said Hermione nicely as she got up and wiped her pants.

"Yup I'm alright mate," Ron said as Hermione helped him up.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno, to be honest," Harry said.

"How did we get here?" Ron asked.

"I think I can answer that for you three." A mysterious voice said.

"Here how this Is gonna go you answer my questions and you can leave alright," The man said.

"How can we trust you?" Harry asked.

"You're just going to have to trust me I promise everything Is going to be alright,"

**The two boys wouldn't budge**

Hermione waited about 30 seconds until finally,

she said "Alright If you boys won't tell I will! My name Is Hermione Granger,

This Is Ronald Weasley but you can him Ron,

and this Is Harry James Potter.

You may be asking how this Is possible? Were from the future and we accidentally time traveled.

If I'm corrected we In the past or future but by your clothing I think were In the '80s or '70s."

"How? Why would you be time-traveling?" James asked.

"Well, we had to save Sirius he was In trouble he was wrongfully convicted and was sent to Azkaban," Harry said.

James huffed and then said, "you're going to have to come with me!"

Why and where are we going? Harry asked.

James dragged Harry, the trio followed the two. 

"We are going somewhere safer than the ministry all right, your In good hands!" James said.

**Harry and the golden trio didn't look pleased by this at all.**

**After they got out of the ministry James teleported the group to the order of the phoenix.**

"Where are we?" Ron asked he was quite clueless.

"This Is the order of the Phoenix's hideout. Now I am going to talk to the other order members while that Is happening you 3 make no mischief while I'm gone."

The 3 nodded. Then Hermione said, "I wonder who that man Is?"

"I dunno Mione he could be anyone?" Ron said.

"I know I am just saying this now but..." "We Didn't Go Back 3 Hours We Went Back 13 Years!" said Hermione In a worried voice to Harry.

"But also why does he look so much like Harry?"

"I hope we can answer that Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said.

The Golden Trio smiled at Dumbledore and then said. " **DUMBLEDORE!"**

"What's going on exactly?" Hermione asked.

"You're here for a reason we called you all here. We didn't expect you all to be so young through." Dumbledore said politely.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"You needed help we answered we are the order after all," Lily said.

"My question Is why do you not know who I am?" Lily said.

"I don't know... Wait why do you look like my mom." Harry asked confused by what was happening.

"Because I am," Lily replied.

**And then Harry fainted herring these words.**

"Did he-" Sirius started.

"Yeah, he just fainted after hearing that I would too," Ron said.

"Why?" James asked.

"I don't know If we're the best people to tell!" Hermione said.

Hermione breathed out and then said " When Harry was year-old Voldermort killed you two

and he was left with his aunt and uncle.

Because Sirius was wrongfully convicted people thought It was his fault but light

has come to the truth and It is Peter Pettigrew's fault that's all we know." Hermione said.

**Everyone gasped.**

**AN:** (Peter was not at the meeting he was at a death eater meeting Instead so yeah perfect timing to be telling this!)

"What did that Rat do!" Sirius yelled.

"Shhhh Sirius, don't yell this Isn't going to fix this!" Lily said.

"I'm guessing he's been through a lot, hasn't he?" Lily said.

"Yeah, you could say he has but he's Harry he can do It and he'll be fine!" Ron said.

**The order members smiled at this and then they took care of Harry.**

**-2 Days Later-**

**Harry POV**

I groaned as I got up from the bed I was In.

'Where am I?' He thought. Oh yeah, Mom Dad

I started to remember what happened in the previous days.

"Hey, Harry." My dad said.

"Hi... Dad." I said awkwardly.

"Sorry about what happened last night I kinda-" Harry started to say but was interrupted by a hug from his mom.

"Harry, you have every right you don't remember us and you grew up without us we are so so sorry about this mess."

"It's alright!" I said.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Potter but I think I know why you need help," Dumbledore said. 

**To Be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about the order of the phoenix and when everyone was still alive I got inspired by Harry Potter and the Time-Turner basically what going to happen Is Harry and Hermione were time traveling to the past by 3 hours but instead went back to 1981 and confronted by the order so yeah It's probably gonna be a while before I really write this but stay tuned for when I do! Have a great day!


End file.
